heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-19 More Young Meetings
It's morning, and Jocelyn, naturally an early riser it would seem, has come outside before classes to get some power practice in. After the previous day's experience in the atrium, she's decided that working on her powers outside is a less crowded way of doing things. Today she's working on drawing in energy and releasing it in small little bursts. She's done this by setting up a two foot in diameter circle of sticks she has collected and sticking them in the snow. She pulls in a little bit of kinetic energy and drops it into the middle of the circle, causing a small blast. This one rattles the sticks on her right and the top, but doesn't get the others. She still needs work on this. She's dressed in a brown winter coat and a pair of blue jeans, with some boots that she was given so that she could walk outside without wrecking her shoes. The basic stipend was enough to get her enough clothes that the girl felt rather comfortable in her clothing options now, even if she didn't have anything fancy. A coat, gloves, and the basics were all she needed. "Allez oop!" Came a cry from the near-by athletic field, Anole leaping to try and catch a frisbee that had been passed long. He's feet yet away from it when he lets his tongue snatch out of his mouth, the long prehensile thing touching the flying disk and dragging it back to Anole's waiting hands. "Aha! I'm the king at this game!" The athletic young man states, fists raised high in 'Victory'. As he turns, perhaps to throw the disk back he notices Jocelyn, standing in a circle of sticks. "Hey! What's that circle about?" Jocelyn would be pretty sure using your tongue is totally cheating in normal frisbee. In mutant frisbee though, who knows? However, she doesn't see the acrobatic move, as she's busy concentrating on trying to pull in some more energy. That's when Anole speaks up, and she accidentally lets it out early, sending the right side of the sticks scattering with the impact of kinetic force. The tall girl starts to collect them. "Powers practicing. I'm trying to work on some of the fine control aspects of it," the girl says to Anole. "I don't think we got a good chance to introduce ourselves really yesterday," she adds. "Jocelyn". They were interrupted by Anole's phone and then Wolverine's arrival, so it was understandable. "Nice to meet you, I'm Vic." The young man replied, as he gave the frisbee a toss back to the rest of those playing, shouting as he does. "I'll be back in a minute!" "Oh, check that out- is it like telekinesis?" Vic, with the green scaly skin, smiles towards Jocelyn. "Either way, you made those sticks fly!" "Good to meet you, and not quite. I think. I don't actually know that word," Jocelyn admits as she picks the sticks up. If there's one thing she's learned in the last two days, it's that she knows next to nothing about this world. Or, apparently, some other worlds. "I see and absorb energy. For example, I can see the amount of kinetic energy behind that frisbee throw or from you moving towards me. Or I can see the electrical energy from power lines and light bulbs. You get the idea. I can take some of that energy and do things with it. Focus it into a beam or, what I'm trying to do here, make it a burst. I don't think telekinesis is the right term for that, is it?" As for the green skin, Jocelyn isn't bothered by that. Not after Illyana summoned a pair of freaking demons on a whim! Appearances mean far less to the girl now than they did just a day ago. Anole nods, "Well, I'm sure you'll be an asset to the team." he said, with a cryptic smile. "What grade are you in?" he asks next, curious of the new comer. "I'm a Junior." he offers. Team? Jocelyn raises an eyebrow slightly at that, but doesn't comment. Instead she starts working on pulling in some more energy and drops another shot at the circle. This one is better, getting three quarters of the sticks. Still not perfect, but better than before. "Sophmore," she offers. "I just arrived here literally this week," she adds by way of explanation. "Start my first day of classes today, now that the headaches have subsided". Because classes were pointless when you couldn't concentrate for more than five minutes at a time. "Oh, you're okay now though, right?" Anole wondered of Jocelyn. "Is it the energy signatures? I'd bet there are a ton here, between all the students and the school." At least, that's what he figured- imagining Jocelyn's seeing of energy like how he might see a light. "Did you always see the energy? Or did it happen a few years ago?" Anole has grown curious about how other's came into their powers. "Happened, oh, about four or five days ago," Jocelyn explains. "All of my powers manifested at once, while I was training at the gym. Going from seeing things normally to adding in all types of energy took my brain a little bit to adapt to, yeah. I still get flashes of headaches, but it isn't a constant problem now, so I'd say I'm alright. I can't say I remember too much of things immediately afterwards. Knocked myself out in the process, though I remember Scott coming to talk with me and recruit me". The jet? That jet was sweet. "How about you?" she asks. "If you don't mind, I was wondering what your ability is?" The redhead sets the sticks up again, but pauses in the process to straighten up and look at the older boy. Anole gives a smile, "Well, I'm sort of like a lizard. I can do this." he kneels on the lawn, his form shimmering to indistinct. He moves left and right so Jocelyn can see the 'warp' that seems to surround him. When he is still, he is invisible. Even this close- a near perfect camouflage. Moments later, he reappears. Standing and smiling wide. "I'm also pretty quick at healing, like scratches and bruises almost instantly." He looks around, just to see if anyone else was close, "I even got shot at the riots. I had healed it in about two minutes." Being able to pick up on his heat signature, Jocelyn can pick the man out pretty easily, having seen where he was, though she can't see him physically, not like she could before. "Pretty good camouflage. I can still see your heat signature, though it's diminished a lot, but physically, you're pretty much invisible," the girl says. Yeah, hiding things from Jocelyn is going to prove difficult, once she gets her sight down pat. But, she gets the most practice with that, because it is basically always on and she just has to deal with it. "Getting shot and it healed that fast? Wow!" That's impressive. "I'm not actually sure how tough I am in comparison, and I don't really want to get shot to test it, you know?" That doesn't seem like the greatest plan in the world. "And riots? I didn't know about the riots?" "It was a little while ago now, but there was a Rally for Mutants, and I went. I wasn't supposed to, but you know.. I wanted to show support. Anyways, some terrorists, the Humanity First guys, I think. They attacked, and then we fought back. And then the cops started firing on us. IT was just crazy, I mean. Insane! I've never saw anything like it before in my life." Vic gives a shiver, remembering the violence. "It was really nasty." "Riots are always bad business," Jocelyn says as she pulls in a little more energy and takes another shot at the burst. Once again, three quarters of the sticks fall. "I'm from Detroit, and I've seen more than my fair share of riots, especially with the way the economy has gone the last few years". Detroit isn't the most pleasent of towns to begin with. "I'm glad you weren't seriously hurt though". If he can heal from a bullet wound that quickly, then she doubts much can do serious damage to Anole. At least the type of weapons most people can get their hands on. "Are there a lot of those sorts of rallies around here?" "I've never been to Detroit." Anole replies, "New York is pretty awesome, though. We get to go in to visit sometimes." he grins, "We can even go to the theater, its awesome." Vic things Broadway is pretty damn cool. Weird green kid. "Thanks, I'm glad I wasn't hurt either. It was really frightening, explosions and everything. It ended when some mutant screamed, and took out /everyone/. It was pretty brutal." "You're not missing that much," Jocelyn assures Anole with a laugh. "It's a pretty dirty place these days. Wait until it picks up again before you visit," she suggests as she finishes setting her sticks up. "I've been to New York a few times for some events. Can't say I've ever been to a play though," she adds. "I like it better than Detroit, though I'm not sure how I'll do with it now". All the energy in that city might be a touch overwhelming for her. "Screamed? Talk about a temper tantrum". If it can take everyone out, sheesh! She pulls in some more kinetic energy and takes another shot, this time all the sticks scatter in a burst pattern. "There. Think I found the right amount," she comments. "Yeah! Good job!" Anole played cheering section for a moment, with Jocelyn's improvement. "Yeah, made my ears bleed." He then remarks on the 'temper tantrum'. " So, what do you like to do with fun?" he wondered of Jocelyn, still the smiling, friendly guy. "Thanks. Hopefully I can eventually control larger amounts that well. Burst are harder than just shooting a beam straight out, you know?" It made sense, given she was trying to hit an area and not a target. "Fun?" Jocelyn shrugs. "Well, I never had that much money, so usually anything sporty or free," the girl responds with a laugh. "I'm fairly athletic, so I tended to get into sports a lot. As long as I'm not just sitting around, I'm doing pretty well. Movies on occassion, the usual stuff". Whatever she could find that was cheap or free entertainment, that was usually good enough for her. "You?" "Oh, sports are great- I'm a big fan of Frisbee, basketball those are probably my favorite. If you're finished with your practice- you could join us." he said with a grin, pointing towards the athletics field, where winter-wonderland Ultimate Frisbee was being played. Powers are in play, and its obviously 'high energy.' "I also love the theater, music, you know we've got a great cable package too, in the lounge. So, we can all watch movies and TV. You can sign up for a show time, but its sort of majority rules, you know?" "I'm not bad at basketball, just because of my height," Jocelyn replies. "Though I didn't play at all in school. Wasn't my main thing, you know?" When you're the tall girl, you either love or hate basketball. There is no inbetween. "And I could take a break and join you," she adds. "Though I hope you'll all go a little easy on the newbie". Though she doubts there will be too much space given to the newcomer. Usually they got the roughest treatment just to see what they could take in a sport. "And that makes sense, what with everyone here and all". "Well, we take it easy on you physically. But you'd be surprised how quick or clever some of us are." Vic said, with a grin. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the others." Vic began to return to the game, "DOn't worry, we don't bite!" "After at least one of the impromptu training sessions I've had, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that nobody there bites," Jocelyn says as she goes with the boy to play some ultimate frisbee. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs